


Strings Of The Heart

by WhiskeyKisses



Series: If I Was Made To Love You [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKisses/pseuds/WhiskeyKisses
Summary: The pair found themselves in their own personal bubble once again. Phones set to do not disturb as they gave each other their full attention, hidden away from the outside world, no distractions and no desire to leave one another’s side. Today was just for them, nothing short of a dire emergency was more important at this moment in time than each other.





	Strings Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So. My laptop had to be completely rebooted and I lost all work saved on it since I hadn't saved anything to my USB... I'm having to rebuild everything and this is me trying to get back into the flow. I hope to have a new chapter for ATWR up soon. 
> 
> So here you have a flashback from Alec and Magnus for this series. I hope you enjoy it.

\--oOo--

 

_Then…_

The pair found themselves in their own personal bubble once again. Phones set to do not disturb as they gave each other their full attention, hidden away from the outside world, no distractions and no desire to leave one another’s side. Today was just for them, nothing short of a dire emergency was more important at this moment in time than each other.

The sunlight began to cast shadows across the walls, the deep orange creating a comfortable and peaceful atmosphere. Lazy and content.

Two figures sat wrapped around each other, one perched at the end of the bed, a foot placed firmly on the floor with the other tucked beneath his thigh. A guitar resting on his lap as his fingers toyed with the strings, strumming a slow-paced tune that filled the apartment. The second figure curled around his back, leg pulled up with the other spread out, upper chest pressed to the back in front of him with arms loosely wrapped around his Lover, in-between him and the guitar. A cheek rested on a shoulder whilst soft kisses were dotted here and there as the music enveloped the two.

Finger tips softly stroked Alec’s abs, following the curves and dips before open hands travelled upwards, palms warm. The two failed to acquire shirts and were simply covered from the waist down, Alec in sweats whilst Magnus opted for something a little more silken. They were both warm and comfortable, basking in each other’s body heat.

It was then a curious fingertip made its way to trace around an areola closest to it, causing Alec’s fingers to stumble on the guitar strings and jerk with a laugh. Lips pulled into that lopsided grin Magnus loved so much as he side-eyed his Lover, trying to see said grin.

“ _Magnus…”_

Widening his eyes slightly in an attempt appear innocent, Magnus tried to smile sweetly at the other, shifting to be able to kiss Alec’s cheek, lingering.

“Alexander?”

“You’re distracting me.”

Attempting to pick up the tune once again, ignoring the wandering hands and warm lips and they explored his body.

“Hmhmm…”

Magnus stroked downwards then, along the other’s torso to drag along his inner thighs gripping for a moment, long enough to pull a soft moan from his Lover before travelling away again. Slow wet kisses were placed on Alec’s neck, lips lingering after the lightest touch of a tongue. Curious fingertips continued to trace patterns along Alec’s skin as he played, pausing every so often to recollect himself from the attention, quiet moans leaving him as he hummed beneath his breath.

It was a kiss placed to a particularly sensitive area behind his ear accompanied by a whisper of a touch to his groin that broke Alec. Guitar hurriedly yet carefully placed on the floor, Magnus found himself pressed down to the bed, both feet on the floor with Alec straddling his waist. Hands cupping his cheeks as lips descended on his, a kiss with such passion poured into it that it made his head spin.

Curling his fingers loosely over Alec’s hipbones that had become accessible from his sweatpants having been pulled down slightly in Alec’s haste to touch his Lover. Shifting himself, Alec placed a palm on the bed to steady himself as he rolled his hips, erection already half way and having been so since Magnus pressed his body against Alec’s back when he began playing the guitar.

A quiet moan left Magnus as he moved his own hips in time with the other’s, pleased at the reaction. Hands gripped firmer to guide Alec’s movements before slipping around to grope his ass, mildly disappointed by the fact he wasn’t met by skin, which surely would not do.

A surprised noise left Alec as Magnus’ hands slipped beneath the material, slightly chilled compared to the rest of him. Magnus let out a pleased hum as he squeezed the other, still moving Alec in time with his own hips. Slowly forming erections rubbing against each other in lethargic movements.

Dipping his tongue into Magnus’s mouth, the kiss grew deeper the need to breathe arising yet they were reluctant to part until they desperately had to. Panting harshly, Alec rested his forehead against Magnus’, eyes shut still as he enjoyed the closeness. Eventually eyes opened, hazel meeting green flecked with gold. There was a moment of peace that stretched between the two, gazing into each other’s eyes as they caught their breath before there was a flurry of movement. Magnus pushing himself up to kiss Alec once again, Alec hauling Magnus up the bed so they were both stretched out comfortably on it. Slotting a leg between Magnus’, allowing him to grind up against his thigh, quiet breathy noises leaving him.

“Magnus…”

Pulling back to watch the expressions flickering over Magnus’ face, eyes heavy lidded with lips parted. Alec rested a hand on the other’s chest before running it downwards, moving his legs enough so he was able to slip his hand beneath Magnus’ silk sleeping pants. Fingers wrapping around the erection found there, gently stroking upwards, a groan making its way from Magnus’ throat. Eyes rolling back with a small arch of his back, Magnus licked over his lips before pushing the waistband of his pants down to allow Alec room to do as he pleased.

Thumb toying with the head Alec squeezed lightly at the same time as he licked up Magnus’ neck, blowing gently to make Magnus shiver like he knew he would. Alec let go of Magnus, caressing Magnus’ lower stomach lightly so as to not suddenly cut all physical contact too soon before rolling to the side to search for the lube placed on the bedside table.

Magnus felt his body thrumming with need from even the smallest of touches. Eyes cracked open slightly to be able to watch Alec’s back move as he searched, enjoyed the pleasant sight of his muscles working. Wrapping his own hand around his erection to lazily stroke himself, finding his sensitive spots that made him shiver, legs parting more.

“God, Magnus…”

Turning back once he found what he was looking for, Alec couldn’t help but moan at the sight of his Lover touching himself. God, he loved that man.

“Yes, Alexander?”

That voice was like a physical caress, rolling in seduction at the depth and it turned him on.

Deciding not to respond verbally, Alec pulled the other into a kiss, forcing his way into that mouth and taking what he wanted. Not that Magnus was against such a thing. Giving back as good as he got, teeth biting lips, moans disappearing into each other’s mouths. Magnus clutched at Alec’s hair to pull him closer. The action causing Alec to rock his hips and press his cock against Magnus’ hip.

Gathering him senses Alec pulled away to lube up his hand before wrapping it around Magnus’ cock once more. Stroking firmly and the sudden onslaught of pleasure made Magnus arch his back sharply, head pressing into the bed as he moved. A hand pulling at the bed sheets, the other awkwardly grabbing at Alec’s shoulder.

“Oh, fuck… ahn…”

Twisting his wrist when he moved to the tip, Alec rubbed the sensitive stretch of skin just beneath the head of Magnus’ spot, looking for specific places that made Magnus mewl. A sound the older refused that he made, Magnus Bane did not  _mewl_  thank you very much.

“Hnnna...”

There it was. There was the quiet mewl Alec love, moving his hand to make Magnus make that noise over and over, leaning in to bite the earlobe in front of him before breathing against it.

“God, listen to you. You’re so weak to me aren’t you. You sound so--…hnn… so amazing,” a tongue curling to lick over the edge of Magnus’ ear and pulling a moan from him, “feel how hard you make me?”

Alec chose that moment to rub himself against Magnus’ side, groaning himself at the friction it caused. He wasn’t lying when he said that the noises Magnus made turned him on. If Magnus was weak to Alec, Alec was just the same to Magnus.

“ _Alexander…_ “

Panting, Magnus moved his hand to scratch lightly at Alec’s lower stomach, the heal of his hand gently bumping at the tip of Alec’s cock as he did so. 

Moving his head to be able to lock eyes with the other before seeing that grin pull at those plush lips.

“Let me suck you off.”

Well he wasn’t going to argue with that. Nodding dazedly, hand cupping Magnus’ balls to rub his fingertips against them to make Magnus groan once more before moving to lie on his back, hand wiping the lube from his hand on his sweats as he removed them. Settling down to part his legs, letting Magnus take his place between them, noting how his eyes fluttered as his cock pressed to the bed.

A manicured hand, with its nails painted a deep shade of red that was more burgundy, wrapped itself around Alec’s cock, holding it to allow Magnus’ tongue to run from root to tip, his eyes not breaking the contact they had with Alec’s. Alec refused to let his eyes shut from the pleasure and miss the wicked smirk sent his way before his erection disappeared inch by inch into that mouth. Lips stretched around him, causing him to groan lowly.

Heaving himself up to rest his weight back on his elbows with hands curled into fists, not wanting to miss the view of his Lover sucking him off.

Head bobbing a few times before tilting his head slightly, lust filled eyes opening to stare at Alec, a bulge in his cheek from Alec’s cock, which he knew drove Alec crazy. Rubbing the inside of his cheek for a little longer before taking him as far as he could into his throat to swallow around him. Moaning around the dick in his mouth as he wrapped his arms around the strong thighs trapping him. Feeling them tense as he pleasured his Lover. He loved being able to take Alec apart with his mouth. Alec was a strong character in public, a far cry from the shy wall flower personality of his youth, he was a leader and he held command and took no shit. What was it his mother would say? ‘We are the Lightwoods. We break noses and accept the consequences.’

That was until behind closed doors.

Where he would let down his walls and let Magnus take him apart. Let himself be stripped bare and lose himself to the pleasure of his significant other. Vulnerable together and unashamed of the need for the other.

“Yes… Mag _nus_ …”

Magnus could feel the saliva build up in his mouth, some escaping to run down one side of his mouth but unable to care. The slurping sounds that filled the room filthy and hot. Small whimpers leaving him as he rubbed his tongue against the dick in his mouth, loving the feel of the skin beneath it. Pulling back to take in a few breaths, Magnus gazed up at Alec, taking in the flush that spread along his chest up his neck. Expression twisted up in pleasure before Alec’s head dropped back with a groan.

“Fuck, Magnus. Your mouth....”

Lips twisting into a grin, Magnus waited for Alec to look back at him before leaning down once more. Lips a hairsbreadth away from the tip before speaking softly, voice dark and alluring.

“Fuck my mouth, Darling…”

Mouth moving over Alec’s dick once more as a loud groan echoed through the room, bed bouncing slightly to indicate his Lover dropping back to lie on the bed. Fingers laced themselves through Magnus’ hair to grip, tugging at the strands there as Alec began to thrust his hips. Taking a moment to establish Alec’s rhythm and follow it, allowing Alec to take control. Taking pleasure from Magnus’ mouth, making the older groan as he was used. Eyes rolling shut as he felt Alec begin to unravel.

“Oh…  _oh…_ Magnus…  _Baby, yes…”_

Magnus couldn’t stop the shiver that rolled down his spine when Alec called him Baby. The other wasn’t one for nicknames but for some reason this one stuck and Magnus loved it. That and Love. Baby and Love. They made Magnus weak.

Hearing how Alec was quickly unravelling, Magnus noticed how his own hips were moving, rutting against the bed to seek his own pleasure. He felt obscene. Lord only knew what he looked like, eyes watering slightly from the cock in his mouth, trying to catch his breath through the thrusts and the spit that is probably rolling down his chin but he couldn’t care.

“Yes… yes, y _es. Fuck, Magnus...”_

Knowing the other was close, Magnus shifted himself into a better position so as to not choke. Kneeling to bend his back, hand pumping the lower part of Alec’s cock as his mouth still moved over the top, preparing himself to swallow. The shaking of Alec’s thighs and twisting of his spine clear indicators he was about to cum.

“Baby, I’m gonna c-cum… Oh, yes.”

Magnus felt Alec’s erection jerk before he came, swallowing as best he could. Magnus continued to move his mouth even after Alec stopped cumming, trying to lengthen out his orgasm. Pulling away before he overstimulated the other, Magnus let a triumphant lazy grin spread over his lips.

Kneeling up, Magnus took in the view of a blissed out Alexander, body lax from the pleasure just bestowed upon him. Hair curling around his temples from sweat, beads of sweat dotted along his collarbones, along the dips of his abs.

Magnus took great pride in being able to make Alec look like this.

A few moments of silence passed by the two before Alec seemed more coherent after his release, a low hum leaving him before Magnus found himself thrown back onto the bed again. Alec close to his face, expression almost cocky.

“Your turn.”

A hand back on his cock that was aching for release. He was so close.

“ _Yes…”_

It was quick and dirty. Alec pulling out all the tricks he knew drove Magnus crazy. Moaning into his ear, whispering all the dirty things Alec wanted them to do to each other.

His orgasm blindsided him, suddenly crashing over him, yelling out Alec’s name as he came. Body locking up tight eyes rolling back into his skull once more. Drawing it out into a moan as he shook before relaxing into the bed, limbs heavy and a pleasant buzzing in his ears.

Magnus could feel Alec’s fingers running through the release streaked up along his stomach. Eyes opening just in time to see those digits disappear into Alec’s mouth, tongue licking over the cum there.

Chuckling softly before pulling Alec down into a kiss, gentle and loving.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Smiles pulled at both their lips as they traded lazy kisses, noses nudging each other and hands resting on necks before Alec broke away.

“Come on, I think we need a shower.”

“Hmm… You. Me. All naked and wet together. I think I agree.”

Rolling his eyes fondly, Alec heaved himself upright to pull Magnus to the bathroom. Both laughing as they went.

 

\--oOo-- 

 

It was a little while later the two found themselves sat at the end of the bed once more in a similar position as to before but this time the other way around. Magnus with the guitar on his lap, Alec curled around him, arms showing Magnus where to put his fingers. Strumming the strings gently together.

Giggling softly as kissed his neck

 “Alexander,  _you’re distracting me…”_

Throwing Alec’s own words back in his face, side eyeing him with a smile.

Humming in amusement Alec turned his attention back to teaching Magnus.

 

 

\--oOo--

  ** _Now..._**

 

 

“Magnus!”

The shrill voice cut through his thoughts, breathing in sharply as he blinked to shake himself from the memory. Straightening his back, Magnus turned to look at his girlfriend.

“Yes?”

“Come on. You’re to take me to my shoot remember?”

Oh, he had forgotten about that.

“Yes, Dear.”

“Oh, and I don’t know why you keep that stupid thing around, you know you can’t play.”

Glancing down at the guitar in his lap, Magnus felt himself frown briefly. No… No, he couldn’t play. Him and Alec hadn’t been together for long enough for anything to have fully stuck and it didn’t feel right to learn by himself nor did he have the heart to get rid of the instrument.

A smile froze on his face as he shrugged, moving to stand whilst gripping the neck of the guitar loosely to place it to one side.

An exaggerated pout played on Camille’s lip as she stood in front of him, gently patting his cheek.

“Poor silly fool.”

Turning on her heel to pick up her bag before heading to the door, knowing Magnus would follow suit.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Magnus felt his shoulder slump slightly before tugging on a jacket. Ensuring he had the essentials, casting the guitar one last longing look before making his way out of the flat to Camille.

_Poor silly fool indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> I just adored this idea and had to do it for these two. I hope I've done them and it justice.
> 
> I also couldn't think of a title and this is terrible, I am so sorry.


End file.
